Tribute
by Illusions-chan
Summary: A series of poems, one for each seishi. Updated on each one's birthday.
1. Keys on a Flute

**(A/N): I've been meaning to post this for a while, but I kept forgetting. "sweat drop" Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Fushigi Yugi and Co. belong to Yu Watase.**

**Keys on a Flute**

Keys on a flute   
A joyful tune.

Calm and serenity   
A sign of prosperity.

Remorseful and regretful   
Leaving promises untruthful.

No one wanted to see   
What really was reality.

Now it doesn't matter   
He's gone for the better.

Surrounded peacefully   
He's resting contently.

_For Amiboshi....._

**(A/N): This is the first poem. I'm starting from the twins. Next one is for Suboshi. Leave your comments.**


	2. Little Boy

**Disclaimer- FY is not mine.**

**Little Boy**

Little boy   
Broken toys.

Loyalty and love   
Wings of a white dove.

Volatile and destructive   
With nothing to lose and everything to give.

Trust and faith   
Were just a little late.

He gave them all   
But they didn't head his calls.

No longer a little boy   
Crying over broken toys.

A ripped heart is worse   
The result of a curse.

_For Suboshi..._

**(A/N): Well, here is the second installment. Frankly, Amiboshi can before Suboshi because he's older. I actually like this poem much better then the first one. I really felt like I forced a lot of those stanzas. This is a more natural because I connected with Suboshi more. Leave a comment!**


	3. Blue Pearls

**Disclaimer- I don't not own FY.**

**Blue Pearls**

Blue pearls   
Golden curls.

A girl of legend   
Trying to end.

Her horrid pain   
Dark stormy rain.

Manipulated by trust   
Evil as lust.

Indignant and rude   
Using methods so crude.

To give justice to her mind   
But never severing her binds.

Faced with reality   
She'll mourn for eternity.

_-For Yui..._

**(A/N): This is probably one the darkest ones so far. Frankly, Yui's character is depicted in such a cold light, so it's really hard to write her in a happy view with out making it fell too melancoly. However, I felt her to be a bit closer in some parts to me, than Miaka. Leave your comments.**


	4. Graceful Rose

**Disclaimer- Fushigi Yugi belongs to someone older than me........**

**Graceful Rose**

Graceful rose   
Broken thorns.

Sold into hell   
Never to tell.

The wrongs that were done   
Always waiting for a new sun.

A golden haired prince   
She waited for his glimpse.

Pushed away   
She began to sway.

On the brink of insanity   
She gave her mortality.

To die in her beloved's arms   
Saving him from harm.

_-For Soi...._

**(A/N): This is probably one of my favorites since Soi is my favorite. I relate to her the most, so this one just flowed out.**

**Leave a comment!**


	5. Porcelain Mask

**Disclaimer- Bleeck. I'm not even gonna start. You all know it......**

**-Porcelain Mask-**

Porcelain mask   
A perilous task.

Broken amber eyes   
Fed too many lies.

The looks of a female   
A voice that's never fail.

Forgotten humanity   
Unpassed animosity.

Life is just a dream   
Hide the face of pale cream.

Loved an unreachable man   
Someone who didn't understand.

Reality lost in confusion   
Forever trapped in an illusion.

_-For Tomo..._

**(A/N): I really like this. It's flowed really easily. I kind of had trouble with the last stanza, but a friend gave me a word to rhyme with illusion. And it was gold.**

**Leave a comment!**


	6. Wall of Stone

**Disclaimer - ....... FY copyrights not mine......**

**Wall of Stone**

Wall of stone   
Standing alone.

Symbol for heart   
Lost in his dark.

A sparrow tapped in its cage   
Surrounded by everyone's rage.

Woman of sorrow   
Gone tomorrow.

Lover of purity   
Destroyed by his cruelty.

With one final kiss   
For her he'd win this.

But never did he notice   
The tears of a lotus.

_-For Nakago _

**Notes on the text:**

**1 The 6th stanza "with one final kiss" can have a double meaning. It can either refer to Soi or his mother.**

**2 The last line "the tears of a lotus" can have a triple meaning. (oyy..) It can either refer to Soi, his mother, or even his younger self.**

**(A/N): Okay, I know. I know. This is like two days late, and I'm sorry! Anyways, I really like this poem. I think it came out really well. **

**Leave your comments!**


	7. Hideous Creature

**Disclaimer - FY not mine.**

**- Hideous Creature -**

Hideous creature  
Distinctive features.

Whips and chains  
Bloody rain.

Cruel iron  
Caged by a tyrant.

Taste of blood  
Ravenous flood.

Slave to him  
Ripped each limb.

Snowy mountain  
Black fountain.

Completed mission  
Killed by submission.

_-For Ashitare...._

**(A/N): I know, I know. It's really late. But I've seen sick, and a bit lazy to boot.**

**Anyways, about the poem, I don't know if it makes sense at all since I wrote in car. Hopefully, I'll have Miboshi up soon.**

**To Hydra-Star -- I agree that there aren't enough things for the Seiryuu Seishi, but also, they were the "villians" of the story. Anyway, thank you for the complements, and I hope you enjoy this piece as well.**

**To DragQueenLover -- Thank you for the comment. I'm honored to hear that you feel these poems have captured the characters well. Thank you very much, and I love you too. ;)**

**Leave one!**


	8. Faceless Warrior

**Disclaimer - You know the deal.**

**-Faceless Warrior-**

Faceless warrior  
Spiritual voyeur.

Destructive force  
No sense of remorse.

Essence of a child  
Innocence defiled.

Cruelty incarnated  
Lucifer sprouted.

Ultimate darkness  
Profound vileness.

Cause lost  
Demands accost.

Just another pawn  
Expendable spawn.

_-For Miboshi... _

**(A/N): Okay, here's the last of the Seiryuu Seishi. Frankly, I don't know if this poem is as good as the others in capturing the character. Frankly, Miboshi is such a shrouded character, you don't know whether he's been traumatized or injured like the rest. So, I just went on what I saw. However, I really like the line "Lucifer sprouted". It just sounds so cool!**

**To :: Wolfdemon191 -- Wow, three reviews in one day! THANK-YOU! I'm so glad that you liked Amiboshi's and Soi's poems so much. And it means so much to me when someone tells me that I've captured the personalities of the characters. Thank you very much!  
**

**Here is a correct list of Seiryuu birthdays for those who are curious. **

Amiboshi and Suboshi :: August 26

Hongo Yui :: October 26

Soi :: October 30

Tomo :: October 31

Nakago :: November 17

Ashitare :: November 21

Miboshi :: December 4

**Leave one! **


End file.
